1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a method for adjusting display of stereoscopic images and a related stereoscopic image display module, and more specifically, to a method for adjusting display of stereoscopic images of a stereoscopic image display module according to different tilt angles of the stereoscopic image display module and a related stereoscopic image display module.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, stereoscopic images are transmitted as left eye images and right eye images viewed by a user's left and right eyes, respectively. The left eye images and the right eye images received by the two eyes are matched as a stereoscopic image that has focal range and gradation according to a discrepancy between visual angles of the two eyes.
However, when a user utilizes a stereoscopic image display device to view stereoscopic images by a parallax barrier method, the user may view ghost images or opposite images from the original viewing angle if the stereoscopic image display device is deflected by a tilt angle. The said viewing problem may provide the user with a poor stereoscopic visual feeling.